


Finding Dean

by winterrain1212



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's Loss of Grace, Demon Dean, Impala, M/M, searching for dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterrain1212/pseuds/winterrain1212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of an AU where Castiel is looking for Dean, after Metatron told him he was dead. Finally he finds him and learns that Dean is a demon. Only question that remains is: are things still the same?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Dean

Castiel walked onto the open grassy meadow, wondering why he was foolish enough to come here. His hand was in his pocket, curled around a piece of paper.  
Come to the meadow behind the motel. Come alone.  
When he woke in the morning he found the note on his bedside table. He had learned enough from Sam and Dean to know that going to the meadow would be a really bad idea. In his weakened state pretty much any lowlife demon or angel, or even human could easily tag him and bag him. Yet Castiel knew he would go, no matter what the risks were, as soon as he saw the paper on his night stand. He knew he would go because that was Dean’s handwriting. Just thinking the name caused Castiel to feel pressure on his chest and a hole in his heart. Even now, a month later, he could clearly recall Metatron’s evil words. Dean cannot be dead he thought. Not Dean, not his Dean Winchester. Yet even as he denied it Castiel began thinking about the possibility that it might be true. Immediately, even though he felt pretty much weighed down by his whole existence, he flew all across Heaven, searching for a soul he prayed he would not find. Castiel flew until he couldn’t beat his wings anymore and then he crashed into the ground, exhausted. Dean wasn’t in heaven. Castiel allowed himself a small smile. Then he realized that Dean could still be dead. Pushing himself off the ground, with the last fibers of strength he flew down to earth, falling more than flying. He could feel his borrowed grace leaking out of him, his strength leaving him. Just before he hit the soft green grass, Castiel fainted, thinking about another shade of green.  
When Castiel woke he heard rumbling, and he felt his whole body shaking. Fearing that his body was literally falling apart Castiel sat up abruptly, and relaxed when he realized his body was intact. He was in the back of some sort of truck, which was shaking and rumbling its way down a dirt road. He dragged himself to the back window of the cabin and knocked.  
“Where am I?” Castiel said gruffly, when the driver opened the back window.  
“Lawrence Kansas” the man replied, “found ya in a field, figured I’d give you a lift to town.”  
“Thanks” Castiel replied, deep in thought. How had he wound up in Dean’s home town? Had his intense desire to find Dean lead him to this place? Or perhaps Dean was here somewhere, driving around in that car of his that he loved so much.  
When they rolled into town Castiel hopped off the truck, landing heavily, his strength still incredibly feeble. He waved his thanks to the driver and started walking around town. He searched, he asked, he called out, but no matter what he did he could not find Dean. He could not hear the familiar sound of the Impala nor see Sam’s giant figure anywhere. After a whole day of searching Castiel finally relented to his tired body, realizing that he would have to sleep, now that he was near human again. He checked in to the nearest motel, drawing money from an account Dean had once given him. As Castiel tried go to sleep that night he keep looking at the shadows in his room, hoping that Dean would mystically pop out of one and crawl into bed with him. Castiel didn’t know how long he stayed awake, but when sleep finally came he knew his dreams were twisted, black shadows and green eyes.  
A month Castiel searched for Dean. He stayed in Kansas for a week hoping that maybe Dean would show up, looking in every nock and cranny he could find. Eventually Castiel realized it was hopeless, and he would have to widen his search if he wanted to see Dean again. So Castiel began looking, going from town to town looking for those green eyes. His grace was getting weaker and weaker, but that didn’t stop Castiel from pushing onwards. For every step that pained him his heart pained him more, and Castiel knew he could not die before he found Dean. So he persisted, despite his state, looking harder than he could ever remember looking. Still he came up empty. Until this morning, when he woke up with the note on his bedside table.  
Castiel immediately recognized the scribbles that indicated Dean’s handwriting, and Castiel could feel a lurch in his heart, a heart he thought he had lost a month ago. So Castiel dressed, and began looking for this meadow behind the motel. He didn’t have to look far. After just half an hour he stumbled into the meadow, looking eagerly amongst the green, to find that shade he was looking for. Still Castiel was disappointed when he realized Dean was not here. After circling the meadow one more time Castiel strode towards the center of the meadow and sat down, willing to wait forever for Dean Winchester.  
He was watching the clouds pass above his head, and the sun climb higher in the sky and he could feel his eyes closing when he heard a sound that melted his heart.  
“Castiel” gruff, sharp, deep. It was so different from what Castiel remembered but he recognized it. How could he not? He had heard it enough times to engrave the sound in his memory forever. Castiel sprang to his feet and spun around. A shape separated itself from the shadows of the trees and started walking past paced towards Castiel. Castiel tried to remain calm but his legs betrayed him, he ran at Dean and encircled him with his arms, pressing his warm body against his chest, hoping he could fill the hole therein. He inhaled sharply breathing in the smell of Dean Winchester, he wrapped his arms tighter around his body, memorizing the feel of Dean Winchester. It wasn’t until Dean’s hand fell on his shoulder and pushed him softly but firmly away that Castiel realized Dean hadn’t hugged him back.  
“Dean, I finally found you, I looked everywhere but I couldn’t find you” Castiel began his voice thick with emotion. He really didn’t want to appear like a cry baby in front of Dean but all those worries that had been plaguing Castiel over the past month were finally beginning to break through his mask of indifference.  
“I didn’t want to be found” was Dean’s rough reply, and Castiel couldn’t help but notice how much rougher Dean’s voice was, rougher but also lighter, like he didn’t have the weight of all his unspoken words behind it.  
“Dean I'm so glad you’re alive” Castiel said, “Metatron said you were dead, and I – I didn’t know – I don’t know what I would do if you left” Castiel admitted, slightly afraid he had said too much.  
“I'm not dead” Dean replied, and Castiel couldn’t help but grin from pleasure. “I'm not dead, Castiel but I am a demon” as he said those words the sun shone on his face, lighting up his exquisite green eyes and then they turned black as death and Castiel froze. It was a trick of light, Castiel told himself, the green eyes he had been searching for, and that plagued his nightmares was still there, it was just a trick of light.  
“I'm a demon Cas” Dean repeated moving forwards as Castiel scuttled backwards. Dean turned his head this way and that, so that the sun hit him from different angles, but no matter which way he turned the light could not pierce through those two dark abysses.  
“No. No, no, no you aren’t. You can’t be, no.” Castiel stepped closer to Dean, grabbing his face staring at the black holes where the green should be. Dean’s face blurred up and Castiel realized he was on the verge of tears, he didn’t want Dean to see him cry so he grabbed Dean’s neck and pulled his lips down to reach his own.  
Castiel kissed him roughly, trying to pour in all the things he had been feeling this past month into the kiss, so that Dean could understand. For a horrible, devastating second Castiel was afraid Dean would push him away again, but Dean wrapped a hand around Castiel’s neck and kissed him back, fearsomely, biting down on his lip and stealing his breath away. Castiel was afraid to admit it, but he missed this terribly. The feel of Dean pressed close against his body, and his warm breath mingling with his own. He ran a hand down Dean’s chest, relishing in the feel of the strong and beautiful muscles hidden beneath his shirt. Dean responded by trailing his hand down Castiel’s chest, lower down to his stomach, and then he slipped his hand into his pants. Then it was Castiel’s turn to push Dean away.  
“Dean, what are you doing?” Castiel asked.  
“Cas” Dean said, smiling a snarky smile “ I am a demon, but I still want you”  
“If you are a demon you shouldn’t feel emotion” Castiel said, wanting to believe him, but knowing it was impossible  
“That’s not true” Dean said “I know I want you.” Then he moved closer to Castiel again running his hands over Castiel’s body. Castiel tried to complain, to pull away, but he couldn’t. He loved those hands too much to push them off his body. Castiel gave in to his body’s desire and kissed Dean again, more passionately this time, and he could feel Dean responding, kissing him deeply, almost lovingly. He broke off because he needed air, something he was not accustomed to needing.  
“Feeling a little winded Cas?” Dean asked “Now you know what it was like for me to kiss you, when I was human” Dean said this light heartedly, with a natural smile on his face but it made Castiel realize just who he was kissing.  
“Dean, how did you become… this?” Castiel couldn’t say the word out loud. He was afraid that if he did it would make it true, true and irrevocable.  
“Metatron killed me” Dean said shrugging, like he was talking about what happened to his shoes this morning “then Crowley brought me back, using this” he said, pulling up his sleeve to show the Mark of Cain, glowing an eerie red, contrasting Dean’s mesmerizing tanned, peach colored skin.  
“Crowley…” Castiel was going to kill him.  
“Hey, whatever you’re thinking about Crowley stop it, without him I wouldn’t be breathing. So what if I'm a demon, I feel more free than I have ever felt when I was human” Dean said, his light voice reflecting his words. Castiel looked at Dean again, looked properly, and saw that Dean did in fact look much better. He didn’t have bags under his eyes, or bruises on his body. He didn’t move as though he was carrying the planet on his shoulders, and his face was constantly on the verge of smiling. Castiel had to admit that Dean looked a lot better. Castiel was happy that Dean had finally found some rest, and that he stopped thinking everything wrong in this world was his fault, and it was his job to fix it. Castiel loved to see that Dean was smiling, and that he seemed to be mostly happy. Castiel loved it all, there was just one problem, Dean was a demon. 

Castiel and Dean walked through the woods, so close that Castiel could easily have reached out and grabbed Dean’s hand; he didn’t though. Walking through the woods Castiel was just beginning to realize that he was walking side by side with a demon. Castiel didn’t know how he felt about that, there were just too many emotions and he was too tired to process them. So he just walked numbly, next to Dean, wishing that life was simpler and that he could just reach out, take Deans hand and go wherever they wanted to go.  
When they came to the road where several cars were parked, Castiel looked around confused.  
“Dean, where is your car?” he asked  
“This is my ride” Dean replied pointing to an obviously stolen small black Audi.  
“Where is the impala?” Castiel asked, wondering what happened to the car that Dean loved so muchit sometimes made Castiel feel jealous.  
“Oh” Dean said, as if he suddenly remembered the other car, “You mean the Chevy? I don’t really know, parked on some road somewhere I guess” Dean said nonchalantly, shrugging like he didn’t really care much at all. Castiel however, was shocked. The Dean he knew would have sold his soul for that car. Who was this man standing next to him, with his black eyes and twisted soul? Castiel realized that his shock had shown on his face because Dean looked at him funny.  
“You coming Cas?” he asked, holding the passenger door open for him.  
“Dean, how can you not care? You loved that car more than you loved some people” he asked once they were both seated in the car.  
“I don’t really care about people at all anymore, and besides it’s just a car, four wheels and an engine. The Chevy was getting old, I wanted something better.” Dean said looking over at Castiel.  
“If the Impala is just some old, used car then what am I? Just a person you want to screw?” Castiel asked, absolutely terrified of the answer.  
“No Cas,” Dean said sounding offended “of course not” Castiel was doubtful, but the very fact that Dean hadn’t confirmed his worst fear lifted his spirits and gave him hope.  
Dean started driving and for a while neither of them said anything. Castiel just watched the landscape fly by his window, feeling oddly uneasy on the strange leather seat, watching field after field pass by his window. In the quiet moment Castiel’s mind started to wander, and he thought about how cruel life was. Dean and Castiel had just recently let go of any restrictions and proclaimed their affections for one another. Castiel was beginning to love what they had, and he knew his profound bond with Dean had grown into love. He knew that this was why he had gone after Dean’s sketchy note, and why he climbed into the car with him. He knew that that was why he wasn’t afraid of Dean, he was just afraid of losing him.  
“Where are we going” Castiel asked after a while, simply because he wanted to hear Dean’s poisonous gruff voice.  
“Anywhere we want” He answered, glancing at Castiel and smiling a broad smile. Seeing Dean smile so freely unbidden brought a smile to Castiel’s lips. Castiel couldn’t help but realize that this was exactly what he had wanted to do with Dean before he turned into a demon. Was it really possible for them to continue what they had, even though Dean was a demon? 

They kept on driving; Dean was marginally breaking the speed limit, but no one was around to see.  
“Where are we going Dean?” Castiel asked again, wondering whether they would stop soon. He had forgotten to eat anything this morning and how his stomach was paining him, a sensation Castiel was not used to, and certainly didn’t like. He also had to go to the bathroom, another thing he seemed to have forgotten to do. As his grace was failing him Castiel was becoming more and more human, and he was beginning to realize he would have to act like a human, eating, drinking, excreting, sleeping. He had done it once before, but getting back into the habit had been hard for Castiel. A large part of that was due to the fact that he didn’t want to become human, only because it meant he would die soon after. He wasn’t ready to leave Dean so soon after finding him.  
“Where do you want to go Cas?” Dean asked him, clasping him on the shoulder, “The world is at our feet”  
“Well, actually, I think I need to go to the bathroom. And maybe get some food” Castiel said, not really wanting to admit this to Dean.  
“Food? Since when do you need to eat? And piss?” Dean asked, looking at Castiel, perhaps thinking that Castiel was joking. Castiel realized he would have to tell Dean about his grace. He didn’t really know if that was a good idea. What if Dean used his feeble condition against him? No, no Dean wouldn’t do that, not to him.  
“It’s my, urm, grace” Castiel grunted, “It’s fading”  
“Your grace?” Dean asked perplexed, “The grace that’s keeping you an angel?”  
“Yes Dean, that one” Castiel confirmed. He realized that Dean didn’t realize if Castiel lost his grace he would die. He wasn’t sure if he should point that out. He didn’t want to see Dean’s reaction to the fact that Castiel was going to die. He didn’t know how many days he had, but he wasn’t feeling too optimistic about the number.  
“We’ll stop in the next town.” Dean said, looking at Castiel, perhaps even studying him “We can stay there for tonight, so you can get some sleep.”  
“Dean, its only early afternoon, we can still keep driving, I just need some food” Castiel said, wondering what exactly Dean planned to do while Castiel slept.  
“I wanna check the place out” Dean said, smiling. “Before I always just ran around chasing monsters, there was no time to look around at the town”  
“Since when are you into sightseeing” Castiel asked  
“Bite me. I'm just trying new things” Dean said, and before Castiel could reply his stomach rumbled so loudly that Castiel became worried. “Sounds like someone is hungry, how about we go grab some lunch” Dean grinned and floored it.  
Within the hour they were pulling up at a small, snug little restaurant which had a sign in front saying the burgers were half price. Dean got out of the car and appeared in front of Castiel’s door in practically the same second. He opened the door for Castiel, who climbed out and headed straight for the door, his insides feeling like they were going to cave inwards. Being hungry was not a thing he ever wanted to experience again. Inside they settled themselves in a booth near the back, where they were pretty much isolated from the rest of the restaurant. Thankfully for Castiel the waitress came only a few seconds after they sat down.  
“I’ll have the burgers that are on sale, and a large coke, and French fries, and pie. Do you have pie?” Castiel asked, not failing to notice the grin that stretched across Dean’s mouth.  
“We have apple or blueberry, what’ll it be?” She asked, scribbling on her notepad.  
“Apple” Castiel answered. “And do you think you could hurry? I'm starving.” He asked, his stomach complaining loudly to emphasize his point.  
“I’ll do my best. What will you be having?” She asked looking at Dean. He clanked at Castiel, winking at him, before turning to the waitress and saying “nothing right now.” The waitress nodded and walked off, and Castiel hoped she would be back soon.  
“You aren’t eating?” Castiel asked  
“Demon, remember?” Dean said, relaxing back into the seat and spreading his legs out so they brushed Castiel’s under the table. “I don’t need to eat. Although, I'm finding this role reversal extremely attractive”  
Castiel scoffed, not knowing what to say, partly because he found it bemusing as well, and partly because he didn’t. He didn’t want to feel weak.  
“Who knows, maybe some of other typical roles will change as well” Dean said, sending Castiel a very seductive look, which he found hard to ignore. Thankfully Castiel was spared from having to answer because his food arrived;  
“Wow, you really were fast” Castiel said, and the waitress smiled at him.  
“Enjoy your meal sir.” She said and walked off, and Castiel dug into his burger, eating like he had that one time when they were confronting famine. Only this time it was so much better because he could actually feel the layers of cheese, bun, and salad. And whatever else went into these things.  
Castiel was busy inhaling his food, but every once in a while he would look up, and see Dean staring at him, completely unabashed, and Castiel found himself fighting the urge to squirm. Castiel ate his food in record time and finally came to the pie. He cut off a piece with his fork and held it out to Dean as an offering. He took it and ate it, dragging his lips exaggeratingly slowly across the fork. Then he quickly chewed and swallowed.  
“What do you want me to say?” Dean asked, bouncing the fork off his lips, “That I liked it? That it tastes nice?”  
“What would be reassuring.” Castiel answered. Dean leaned across the table, then dropped his voice and said “Maybe it would taste better if I was eating it off you” Castiel froze, not really knowing how to react to that. He knew what he felt though. He knew he wanted to get into the car and drive to the nearest motel, taking the pie to go. He didn’t say that of course. Instead he just looked Dean as he sat back again, offering the fork back to Castiel. He ate a few more bites of the pie before Dean spoke again.  
“You want to get the check?” He asked Castiel, who just nodded, his excuse for not answering being the huge chunk of pie he was trying to force down his throat.  
Within a matter of minutes they were back in the car again, and Dean began driving around town.  
“You feeling tired, Angel?” Dean asked, and while Castiel could hear the mockery in his voice at the use of the word ‘angel’ there was something in Castiel’s chest that he could swear melted. Castiel deliberated between telling Dean to drive on and saying he wanted to rest. He knew once they were settled down somewhere Castiel would have to ask where this was going. How this was supposed to work when Dean was a demon. Did Dean even love Castiel? The questions haunted him, and even though he wanted to avoid them for as long as possible, he knew what Dean would do, and so he told him “I’m tired” which was not a lie at all.  
Soon they found a decent looking motel and Dean checked them in. Castiel walked up to the room with heavy steps, and turning the key he was faced with a medium sized room, decorated in maroon, with two beds pushed together in the center and a small but decent bathroom with a shower and even a miniscule balcony.  
“Nice room” Castiel commented “Where did you get the money?” Dean shrugged, walking into the room and jumping down on the bed. “Crowley is loaded” he replied. Dean streatched out across the bed, taking up half the space on the bed. Castiel shifted his weight, not really sure what to do.  
“Thought you said you were tired” Dean said, patting the space next to him. Castiel walked to the bed and lied down, cringing internally as the bed creaked and groaned with his weight. He was on his back, looking at the celling, refusing to give into his desire to look at Dean. He could hear the bed shift as Dean turned sideways, propping himself on his elbow and looked down at Castiel.  
Castiel tried not to look at Dean’s eyes, but the urge overpowered him and he looked at Dean’s face. He was met with those beautiful summer green eyes, like fresh grass, like the moss on trees, like the leaves on the trees. Those beautiful eyes that he loved were green again and Castiel could almost believe everything was like before.  
“Damn, Cas I really missed those blue eyes of yours.” Dean said, looking at Castiel’s face “Like the ocean and the sky. Blue like your failing grace”  
“So are your eyes black like your soul?” Castiel asked  
“Are my eyes black right now?”  
“No. They are green. The most brilliant shade of green” Castiel said, his fingers twitching, aching to reach up and stroke Dean’s face.  
“Then my soul can’t be all that dark can it?” Dean said softly.  
“I want to believe you Dean, but…” Castiel trailed off, unsure of what to say.  
“Then why don’t you?” Dean said, his voice very serious. Castiel sighed, and said “I have seen too many demons do too many terrible things”  
“Well, lucky for you then, I'm not an ordinary demon. I'm a knight of hell.” Dean said, throwing the words out so nonchalantly that for a second Castiel didn’t register what he said. Then the shock hit him. Knights of hell certainly weren’t ordinary demons. They were more powerful, more dangerous. If Dean really was a knight then he was far more dangerous than Castiel had thought.  
“What does Crowley want with you” Castiel asked, afraid that the king of hell would force Dean to do something he would regret.  
“Crowley…Crowley thinks he can use me, that together we can create the ultimate hell, but what he doesn’t know is that I have no interest in building a better hell.” Dean said, and then he raised a finger to stroke Castiel’s cheek softly, “I'm more interested in you” He whispered.  
Castiel could feel a shiver go down his spine and he closed his eyes. Then he could feel the faintest touch of something pressing against his lips and he arched his head upwards, pressing his lips firmly to Dean’s lips. Dean ran his hand along Castiel’s jaw, as they kissed Castiel cupped Dean’s face in his hand and traced circles on his cheek with this thumb. Their kiss started out lovingly, tenderly, but then Dean moved on top of Castiel and kissed him roughly, so that Castiel was panting for breath. He dug his hands into Dean’s hair, loving the feel of the short velvet smooth silks of hair. Then Castiel grabbed one of Dean’s hands so he lost balance, and Castiel pushed him down, so he was on top of Dean. Dean kissed Castiel again, then he started kissing along the side of his jaw, biting softly. He moved to kissing down Castiel’s throat and Castiel couldn’t help the faint moan that escaped his lips. He slid his hand down Dean’s body, slipping it underneath his shirt and running it across Dean’s more than well defined stomach. He trailed his fingers over Dean’s stomach and he could hear Dean grunt, then Dean grabbed his shirt and tore it off. Castiel was much too distracted by the sight below him to care. Dean’s body was too prefect to comprehend. His muscles, his skin, the feel of it beneath Castiel’s fingers, he didn’t understand why people called his home heaven. They probably never saw Dean Winchester’s body. He started kissing him all over, wishing he could drink it all in, he missed this body, and this person and he wanted Dean to know that.  
Dean must have missed Castiel as well, he was moaning, running his fingers through Castiel’s hair, and down his face, over his chest. He started unbuttoning his shirt, surprisingly gently, kissing Castiel’s body as he went along. He pushed Castiel to the side and kept kissing, moving lower down his body. When he got to the edge of Castiel’s pants Dean stopped, looking up at Castiel. Castiel put his hand on Dean’s cheek, stroking him gently, then he forcefully shoved Dean’s face against his groin. He could feel Dean’s mouth against his cock, even through the layer of jeans. Dean bit him and Castiel grunted. Dean unbuttoned Castiel’s pants and pulled them all the way off, kissing Castiel’s legs on his way up. He kissed Castiel’s cock, biting down on the underwear and pulling it off with his teeth. Then Dean grabbed Castiel’s dick and began sucking him off. Castiel sank back into the pillow, moaning curling his fingers in Dean’s hair. Dean increased his pace, taking in his whole length. Dean was licking, sucking, biting and Castiel was moaning, groaning and whispering his Dean’s name. Castiel tried to hold on a little longer but he came into Dean’s mouth, his name a moan on his lips and his fingers digging into Dean’s scalp. Dean swallowed it all, moving up to kiss Castiel on the lips. He could taste himself on Dean’s lips and he didn’t mind, felling euphoric.  
“Turn over” Dean whispered in Castiel’s ear, biting it softly. Castiel was still panting slightly, when he said “I thought you said our roles were reversed” he bit his lip, trying to keep his expression nonchalant. Dean grinned a wicked smile and said “Not all of them” flipping Castiel over roughly yet carefully, jumping on his legs to pin him down. Castiel tried to push himself up, wanting to turn around and look at Dean, but he pushed him down, keeping a hand on his back to hold him down.  
“Dean” Castiel grumbled, resisting a little before finally settling down “Just go easy okay?”  
Dean lowered himself over Castiel pressing their bodies together, but putting no weight on Castiel. He kissed his neck, then bit him gently. Castiel turned his head and they kissed. Castiel was so lost in the feel of Dean’s lips against his he didn’t notice Dean hand till he pushed one finger inside him. Dean started turning his finger, twisting, preparing Castiel slowly and thoroughly, like he had the first time they made love. Castiel smiled into the pillow, loving the feel of Dean inside him. Then Dean started kissing Castiel along his spine, all the way to his butt, where he pressed his tongue against his hole. Castiel hummed in pleasure and Dean slipped another finger inside him, remembering when they first did this, a few months ago. Dean was as careful with Castiel now as he was back then. The angel seemed much weaker then what he was letting on, and Dean was worried about him.  
“You ready?” Dean asked his voice gruff and filled with longing. Castiel only nodded but it was confirmation enough for Dean. He pulled out his fingers and pulled his already hard cock against Castiel’s hole. He stroked the opening with his dick a few times before he slipped inside him, and let out a low animal like growl. Castiel bit the pillow to silence himself, yet Dean could still hear his pants and grunts of pleasure. Dean started moving inside him, slipping in deeper each time until he hit his spot, making Castiel produce the most attractive sounds Dean had ever heard. He loved that he was the reason why Castiel was so blissful, he loved that he was able to give this to him. Dean ran his hands all over Castiels body, gripping his skin, digging in his nails so they left little marks on Castiel’s body. Dean sped up, groaning as well, and Castiel was matching his shouts with his own. Castiel could feel his toes curl and a rush of chemicals swept his body, spreading warmth and love over his entire body. Dean was thrusting like it was his last night on earth, Castiel loved the sounds he was producing, the hands all over his body. Castiel knew Dean was about to reach the climax, and just as he shouted “Cas!”  
Castiel could have sworn he saw his eyes flash black. Then he came inside him, like a beautiful explosion, collapsing on top of Castiel completely spent. For a while their pants were synchronized, until Dean started to breath normally. Castiel was so full of warm fuzzy emotions and so sleepy that he shook Dean off of him and snuggled on his chest. Dean stroked his back, making lazy circles on his skin.  
Castiel knew he should talk to Dean, what they had done was amazing, Castiel’s memory didn’t do it justice, but he really didn’t want to ruin the moment, and he was falling asleep. Castiel could feel his eyelids drop, and he wrapped his arm around Dean, cacooning himself in Dean’s arms. He wanted to say something but Dean cut him off “Sleep, my little angel. I’ll be here when you wake up.” So Castiel closed his eyes, talking could wait, right now Castiel just wanted to hold Dean, demon or not.


End file.
